Turnabout Return
"Why are you so afraid?" "I let a murderer go free" "What do you mean?" "I shouldn't have won that case. I'm a monster." Book One of A Battle Lost Contains major spoilers for Case 2-4 of AA Chapter One August 4th, 11:19 AM - Wright & Co. Law Offices Phoenix sighed, and put down the file. Even now, he still had awful nightmares about that case. Five months may have passed, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. Everything was over, ever since that case. He knew what had happened, but it still hurt. I fought so hard… and I still lost… Matt Engarde had walked free after that trial. With his evil grin, Phoenix had watched him leave, no longer cuffed down. He could still picture it.. so clearly. “Your honour! Please, let me prove it!” Phoenix yelled, his heart beating. Mia was squeezing the table so hard, her knuckles had turned white. The Judge just shook his head, “I’m sorry Mr. Wright, but there is no merit in showing that evidence to that person.” “No!” Phoenix yelled, but it was to no avail. From across the courtroom, Edgeworth met his desperate gaze. The prosecutor narrowed his gray eyes, and shook his head. They both knew it was too late to prove it. “I’m sorry Mia…” Phoenix whispered, “You too Maya… I failed you. I failed you both…” “It’s not your fault.” Mia said, but Phoenix could tell she was on the verge of tears. “This court finds the defendant, Matt Engarde… Not Guilty.” Matt Engarde stood at the stand, his bangs now brushed over his horrid scars, as confetti rained down from above. Phoenix had never felt less cheery in his life, knowing what he had done. The receiver in Phoenix’s hand crackled, “Very good, Mr. Lawyer. Your ‘item’ will be returned to you.” “I’m not an item!” Maya screamed, “Nick you idiot! You were supposed to-“ She got cut off, and the call ended. Phoenix smashed the receiver on the courtroom floor. Mia put her hand on Phoenix’s shoulder, “Phoenix, it’ll be okay.” “But it’s not okay! Maya told me to give him a guilty verdict! Now Adrian’s going to be found guilty!” Phoenix shouted, tears in his eyes, “Mia, what have I done?” Mia didn’t respond, and simply left Pearl’s body. The oblivious nine year old opened her eyes, “Mr. Nick! Where’s Mystic Maya?” “Oh Pearls…” Phoenix whispered. Pearl followed his gaze, and gasped, when she saw Matt Engarde being un-handcuffed. “No! Mr. Nick!” She yelled, “You said you knew what to do!” She yelled. Phoenix’s voice felt hollow, “I screwed up Pearls. Maya… well, she’ll be okay. De Killer said he’d let her go.” Pearl started to cry, “Mr. Nick… you promised!” Then, she ran away, tears still flowing from her eyes. “I’m sorry… Wright.” Phoenix turned around, to see Edgeworth. The prosecutor put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I know, it was hard.” “I didn’t do it on purpose. I was trying… I betrayed your trust Edgeworth.” Phoenix said. “You did nothing of the sort.” Edgeworth said gently, “At least this means that Miss Fey- Maya, I mean, will be okay.” Phoenix threw up his arms, and turned away, “I screwed up. I’m useless as a lawyer.” “Wright-“ Phoenix pushed him away, “It’s too late Edgeworth. It’s over.” And with that, Phoenix ran out of the courtroom. As he pushed through the crowd of people, he passed a police car. Standing outside of it, was Pearls who was hugging a girl in a kimono. Everything seemed to slow down, as he made eye contact with Maya. They stared, and Maya’s gaze was full of anger, and betrayal. They got too far away, and Maya become a distant image. When Phoenix arrived in the park, everything had turned gray. It was windy, and he felt everything pulling away from him. “I’m sorry!” He shouted, “Please, let this be a dream! I need another chance! Let me do this right!” But there was nothing. Even though Franziska had come so far, just to deliver the crucial evidence, it had been for nothing. The miracle never happened. Maybe it was never meant to. Because a miracle is something that doesn’t exist. As the flashback ended, Phoenix shut out a tear. It was still far too painful, too this day. Maya and Pearl had never spoken to him again after that. Maya was far too angry, and Pearl was just following her. After that, Adrian Andrews had been found guilty, and sentenced to death. He didn’t know who headed the case, but it was a very simple one. And it was all his fault. Matt Engarde couldn't even be found guilty, for a re-trial. Because of Double Jeopardy, he was free, forever. All these depressing facts were weighing down on him. He hadn’t spoken to anyone, besides his old landlord, and the person at the checkout counter at the grocery store. He’d been evicted from his apartment, and was now budgeting all his money, to live off instant ramen. Phoenix figured that if Detective Gumshoe could do it, then he could too. He hadn’t seen the detective since that case, either. Edgeworth and Franziska had gotten him back on the force, much to the latter’s annoyance. All Phoenix had done was sit in his office, and not take cases. Sure, he’d had offers, but none he took. It was like the time when Maya had gone away, back in December of 2016. But this time, Maya wasn’t coming back. Phoenix walked out of the back room, leaving the file behind. He needed to stop torturing himself with memories of the past. As he walked into the main office, he said, “Hello, Mia.” He’d said that every time he entered the office, albeit much quieter, when Maya and Pearl had been around. Before she died, it had been, “Hello, Chief.” But now, he was just saying it to feel less alone, even though he had never been so alone before. Even in his class trial, as a child, he had not been this alone. This was real loneliness, and it hurt more than ever. Phoenix was sinking into real emptiness. He sat down behind his desk, and looked through his drawer, absent-mindedly. When his fingers reached the cold metal of his Attorney’s Badge, he sighed, and pulled it out. Phoenix hadn’t worn it since that day. He’d contemplated throwing it into the river, but he never did. Instead, he stowed it far away, so that he’d never have to look at it. Matt Engarde hadn’t payed him, and Phoenix could barely afford the office as it was. Now, he was selling everything he could, as he no longer had an apartment to worry about. Still, he felt useless now. All he did was sit about the office. He had no friends anymore. Not even Larry called. When you longed for the company of Larry Butz, you knew you were really alone. Phoenix put the badge on top of his desk, and continued searching through the drawer, though for what, he wasn’t quite sure. Soon, he found himself holding a small dagger, designed for self-defence. It still had dried blood on it. Phoenix wasn’t sure that he kept the blood as a reminder, or because he didn’t want to waste water on cleaning it. Either way, it was still a clear memory of what happened after the case. Phoenix had attempted to kill himself. He had nothing left to live for. But though he made a slice on his arm, he couldn’t bare to actually do it. He called himself a coward, and a fool, but he never really could do it. This was the first time since them, that he’d though about dying again. He actually thought it wouldn’t be so bad. For one, he could talk to Mia again. Then he stopped himself. Mia wouldn’t want to see him. So what was the point of that? Suddenly, the door to his office opened, and Phoenix dropped the knife, startled. “H-Hello?” Phoenix stepped away from the desk, to see a very short, little girl. She looked no older than six, and much smaller than Pearl. Her wavy brown hair was very bushy, and she was desperately trying to braid it. “Can I help you?” Phoenix asked gently, “Are you lost?” The girl shook her head, “I was, but I found you now. I was looking for you everywhere.” “Me?” Phoenix said. The girl nodded “You’re Phoenix Wright, right? The legendary attorney that never lost a case?” Ouch. The girl had inadvertently opened an old wound. But she probably didn’t know, and Phoenix forced himself to smile. “That’s me. However, I’m not taking cases at the moment.” The girl looked shocked, “But… you’re legendary! My papa talks about you a lot. You haven’t taken a case in a long time…” She trailed off, “But you need to now!” Phoenix shook his head, “I’m sorry, but I’m not. I can’t make myself.” A tear came out of the girl’s eye. She looked so much like Pearl, that Phoenix felt bad, “Look, I feel really bad, but I can’t. You can go to Grossberg Law Offices down the road. I’m sure someone there will take your case.” He assumed it was nothing worse than bicycle theft. The girl whimpered, “I already went there. Papa told me to check there first. But he wouldn’t take the case. I asked every other lawyer in town, and they all said no! Please Mr. Wright! The trial is tomorrow!” Her green eyes were filled with sadness. Phoenix couldn’t help himself. Surely this couldn’t be too bad… right? “Okay,” He said, “I’ll take your case.” “Really?” The girl jumped up, alight with joy, “Okay, there’s no time to lose!” “Hold on!” Phoenix said, “Calm down, okay? First, I need to know the details of the case. And your name. I need that too.” The girl nodded, “My name is Mallory Dietz, and my papa’s just been arrested for murder.” Chapter Two Phoenix stood dumbfounded, as it processed through his mind. A murder case? I… no… But… I promised Mallory… Mallory looked away, looking disheartened, “I knew it. You don’t really want to take my case… do you?” Phoenix gulped, “I just… my last case went badly. That’s all. Of course I want to take your case.” Mallory nodded, but she still looked a little said, “Well, Mr. Wright, then, we better get going! Papa’s at the Detention Center! We have to go!” The little girl tugged on Phoenix’s sleeve, and he followed her out the door. Let’s hope this isn’t anything like before… August 4th - Detention Center - Visitor’s Room As Phoenix and Mallory arrived in the center, Mallory went to talk to the guard. Seconds later, an older man appeared. He seemed to be in his early 50s, and looked very tired. Still, he held his head up high, when he saw Phoenix, “Oh, hello there. May I help you?” “Oh,” Phoenix said, “I’m Phoenix Wright, a lawyer.” The man sighed, “So, you’ve heard. But I’m afraid I don’t need a lawyer.” Phoenix stood in confusion, before Mallory jumped up on the chair next to him, “Papa!” She cried. “Mal!” The man shouted. He looked as though he would break through the glass, just to give her a hug, “Oh Mallory, you’re okay!” Mallory grinned, and turned to Phoenix, “Mr. Wright, this is my papa, Neil Dietz. Papa, this man is going to take your case!” Neil looked at Mallory, then sighed, “Very well. I don’t have much of a choice, then.” Doesn’t he want to be acquitted? Unless… No… Phoenix cleared his throat, “Well then, Mr. Dietz, I need to ask you a few questions about this case. I’m afraid I don’t know much about it.” Neil nodded, “Okay, Mr. Wright. I’ll tell you everything.” Mallory pressed her face to the glass, and Neil began to speak. “Alright. On August 3rd, at 6:15 PM, a lady named Charlotte Burns was murdered. She was a school teacher in the local district. In fact… she was Mallory’s teacher” Mallory’s? Neil continued, “She was found in the back alley, behind her apartment, with a bullet in her head.” Phoenix winced, “Well, that’s certainly direct… Mr. Dietz, why were you arrested?” Neil was quiet for a moment, before saying, “Because I found her body. She was dead, but blood had surrounded her. I was trying to figure out what was going on… and then some lady screamed. She thought I did it.” It sounds… airtight. But I promised Mallory I’d defend him. There must be a hole somewhere. Mallory put her hand off the mic, and said, “Papa didn’t do it. I know he didn’t.” Her green eyes glimmered with sadness, and Phoenix recognized the childish devotion she had in them. It was the same devotion Pearl always had. He shuddered, desperate to keep her out of his thoughts. Turning back to Neil, Phoenix turned on the mic, and said, “Okay, Mr. Dietz? I have two questions for you. I always ask my clients these, so don’t freak out.” Neil nodded, and Phoenix held his breath. I suppose I should ask him the weirder question first. “Did you hire an assassin to kill Ms. Burns?” Neil looked visibly shocked, and Phoenix loosened his grip on the Magatama. “What? An assassin?” Neil steadied himself, and then said, “No, I did not hire an assassin to kill her.” No Psyche-Locks appeared, and Phoenix relaxed. Then he remembered that didn’t rule out everything. “One last question.” He said, “Did you kill Ms. Burns yourself?” Suddenly, several large chains appeared, and three red locks appeared over Neil’s heart. “No, I didn’t kill her.” But Phoenix didn’t bother listening. He really did kill her. Oh no… Mallory looked at Phoenix, and chirped, “What’s wrong, Mr. Wright? You look worried.” Phoenix watched as the locks faded, and his heart began to race. He’s guilty. I can’t take him on as a client. I asked to make sure this wasn’t another Matt Engarde case… and it turns out it is. His vision blurred, as the man on the other side of the glass turned into a younger man. Ginger hair, with several scars on his right eye. The evil smile, and complete cackle chilled Phoenix right down to the bone. “How do you do… Mr. Lawyer?” Mallory pushed him out of the bad memories, “Hey, Mr. Wright! We need to go invest… invista… find the truth!” She knows the word legendary, but not investigate? Phoenix nodded, “Okay, sure.” He looked at Neil, “I may have to come back later, if I have any more questions.” The old man nodded, and Phoenix took Mallory by the hand, leading her out. Mallory pushed ahead, pulling Phoenix to the crime scene. But Phoenix’s thoughts were elsewhere. When Mallory couldn’t hear him, he muttered to himself. “What will I do, if he really is guilty?” ~ August 4th - Rosedale Apartment Complex - Main Lobby Phoenix blinked several times, to adjust himself to the alarming shade of pink the lobby was in. According to Mallory, the entire complex was this colour. Phoenix didn’t like it one bit. It reminded him far too much of Edgeworth, and Edgeworth was someone he had trouble forgetting. I’ll never be able to get him out of my head. Mallory tugged on his hand, “Look, Mr. Wright! The place is full of police officers!” Phoenix had to agree, as they were everywhere in the lobby. This wasn’t even the scene of the murder, and the cops were acting all freaked out. “Let’s try to sneak up the stairs. If we’re quiet, they might not notice us.” Mallory nodded, and the two weaved their watt towards the staircase. Just as they opened the door, a loud voice sounded, “Hey! What do you think you’re doing, pal?” Oh no… Phoenix and Mallory turned around. At the sight of a very angry looking Detective Gumshoe, Mallory dived behind Phoenix’s legs, and held onto him for dear life. “Well, pal?” Gumshoe said, “What are you doing? I know for a fact, that you don’t live here.” Phoenix gulped, “Er… hi, Detective. We’re… um…” “Spit it out, pal!” Mallory poked her head out, and whispered, “Please sir, Could you stop yelling? You’re scary.” Gumshoe looked down, and immediately relaxed, “Oh, sorry pal. I don’t think I’ve met you before.” “I’m Mallory.” She said softly, “Mr. Wright is helping me.” “Oh?” Said Detective Gumshoe, “Well, he’s not really the best at helping.” Even Detective Gumshoe doesn’t have faith in me. Mallory put her hands on her hips, “You take that back! Mr. Wright is going to save my papa!” Gumshoe recoiled, “Um… I didn’t mean… Hey kid! You wanna see a real genuine pistol?” He said that to Pearl too… No, stop it Phoenix! Mallory shook her head, “Papa says I shouldn’t play with weapons.” "Well... Hey pal, why do you have another kid with you?" Gumshoe said, trying to avoid the question. Phoenix gulped, "She's the daughter of my current client. Mallory kind of dragged me this way." Gumshoe nodded, "Oh okay. Wait..." He thought for a second, "This is Neil Dietz's kid?" Mallory nodded, "Mr. Wright will save my papa." The detective chuckled, "Sorry kid, but the case is airtight. Decicive evidence, and a witness." "But... Papa would never..." Mallory looked dejected, and Phoenix knelt down, putting an arm around her. "There, there." He whispered, "Detective Gumshoe doesn't mean it." Gumshoe winced, "Um, actually pal-" "Shush!" Phoenix said, and helped Mallory up, "He always says this. Your papa will be fine." Mallory sniffed, and then nodded, "Okay." But she still looked a little afraid of the fact. Phoenix looked at Detective Gumshoe, "Do you mind if we investigate?" Gumshoe sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice. Go ahead. Oh, and here's the autopsy report." He added, passing them a file, "You'll want this for later." Phoenix nodded a thanks, and put the report inside his jacket pocket. With their new information, Mallory and Phoenix entered the stairwell. "So, Mal... do you happen to know what floor Ms. Burns' apartment was on?" Phoenix asked. Mallory nodded, "The third. But I don't know which one it is. Why are we going there, anyway? She didn't die there." Phoenix said, "There's always a clue or two there. We'll find something." The two walked up to the third floor, where Mallory began scanning the hallway, looking at the entrances. "Which one do you think is her's, Mr. Wright?" Mallory asked. Phoenix took one look at the hallway, and said, "I'm going to bet it's the one surrounded by police tape." Chapter Three Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Ace Attorney Category:Non-Warriors Category:A Battle Lost Category:Alternate Universe Category:Discontinued